


诚如神之所言

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 诚如神之所言（消嘤器）双飞组，ooc，一方兽化梗，甜饼。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	诚如神之所言

法拉意识到啊，阿努比斯之神说的没错，熊孩子就要受到惩罚。

在央求了母亲一个星期之后安娜终于失去了所有耐心将兴奋的法拉带到了守望先锋基地。守望先锋基地里的大家对于这个看起来文文静静的乖巧萝莉印象非常好，尤其是安吉拉，她非常喜欢这个可爱的如同妹妹一样的法拉。  
“你可以在基地里参观，但是不能乱跑”安娜嘱咐道。  
“知道了妈妈”法拉忙着看基地里各种神奇的设施，根本没有听到安娜的嘱咐。  
“那你自己先看着，妈妈去处理公务了，你知道的，阿努比斯之神会对调皮的孩子降下惩罚。”  
“知道了妈妈，你跟我讲过很多次了”法拉把安娜的警告当耳旁风，她从心底不相信这些骗小孩子的传说。  
“你一定要乖乖的”一步三回头，安娜终于离开了法拉身边，法拉欢呼一声开始在基地里闲逛。

别看法拉看起来又可爱又文静，但身为安娜的女儿她怎么可能是个十指不沾阳春水的大家闺秀？法拉可爱文静的表面下隐藏着一颗狂野的心，她是家附近几条街区的孩子王，是个非常擅长打架的女孩子。

“守望先锋真的好棒啊！我以后要也能和母亲一起在这里工作该多好”法拉看着训练场中激烈的打斗感叹。  
“你就是法拉吧，小孩子还是不要看这么暴力的场面为好，你去医疗组看看怎么样？”莫里森忽然出现在法拉身后，虽然安娜的孩子不可能柔弱，但莫里森还是下意识让法拉避开这样的场面。  
“医疗组？”法拉一直对这个部门非常好奇，她的母亲一直在前线战斗，所以她经常听到母亲对医疗组的夸赞。  
“对，就是治疗伤员负责辅助的部门，里面有和你年龄相仿的人，你们应该能玩到一起去”  
“那莫里森指挥官，我应该怎么去医疗组呢？”法拉询问。  
“从这里出去直走第三个地方右转就是了，医疗组喜欢安静，不过她们都是非常温柔的人，你一定能和她们相处的很好”  
“谢谢指挥官！”法拉有礼貌的道谢随后小跑着去了莫里森指所指的地方，莫里森在后面感叹安娜的女儿真可爱。

“第三个拐角，第三个，啊，有了！”拐过第三个拐角，医疗组安静的走廊出现在眼前，消毒水味已经从门缝中溢了出来。  
“和医院好像”法拉想着踏入了那条走廊。  
还没有决定去敲哪扇门第四间的门就打来了，一头耀眼的金发进入了法拉的视线，碧蓝色的双瞳在灯光下闪着柔和的光亮。眼前的人看起来并不大，大概二十岁上下，医生的白大褂在她身上还有些大，她端着一盘器械看起来是要送到仓库的样子。  
“好漂亮的人”法拉愣在了原地。  
“你就是安娜的女儿吗？我是安吉拉，是守望先锋的战地医生”她微笑着，好像有阳光洒在冰冷的走廊上，金发上似乎有天使的光环。  
“本来应该和你握手，不过我现在要把这些东西送给莫伊拉暂时没空，等我回来再做正事的自我介绍吧”说着她拿着器械要走，法拉马上把她拦了下来。  
“我帮你拿吧，别看我小，其实我力气很大的”法拉弯起手臂做了一个自己肌肉很发达的动作，逗得安吉拉一阵轻笑。  
“那就拜托你了”她将手上的一半器械给了法拉，两人一起向走廊深处走去。法拉用余光看着安吉拉温柔的侧脸，私心想和这么漂亮的人多呆一会。  
“到了，就是这里，莫伊拉好像不在的样子”安吉拉探了探头。  
“那我们放下东西就走吧”说着她把器械放在了操作台上，法拉也照着她的样子放好了东西。  
“好了，回去吧，你叫法拉是吗？”两人并排往第四间房门口走。  
“嗯，我叫法芮尔•艾玛丽，妈妈叫我法拉”  
“我是安吉拉•齐格勒，叫我安吉拉就好了”  
打开房门，法拉一瞬间被阳光包裹，她眯着眼睛看着眼前的安吉拉，似乎看到了即将飞翔的天使。“安吉拉你真漂亮”法拉不由开口。  
“法拉你真可爱”天使摸了法拉的头。

两人度过了一个愉快的下午，不过后来因为安吉拉还有工作法拉只能去别处玩了。  
“真想和天使一起工作啊”法拉捧着脸实在台阶上感叹。  
“如果我能快点长大就好了”她长叹一口气。  
当晚安娜接到了紧急任务需要出去一个星期，她只好把法拉交给守望先锋的各位照料。大家以为法拉离开妈妈会很伤心，可法拉其实很开心，因为她可以多和天使在一起玩了。  
来到自己分配的房间已经是半夜，依旧因为白天的兴奋不想睡觉的法拉偷偷溜了出去来到了医疗组的走廊。晚上的走廊安静又昏暗散发着不祥的味道，然而法拉并不怕这个，她小心的沿着墙边尽量不发出声响一步步走向唯一还虚掩着的那扇门。那似乎是莫伊拉的实验室。

守望先锋的大家她都见过了，只有暗影守望的医生她还没见过。透过门缝悄悄朝里面看去，高挑消瘦的女性背对着她似乎在做些什么，红色短发一丝不苟。  
“看起来好像不太好相处的样子”法拉心中默默的想，准备离开，莫伊拉似乎感受到了法拉的视线回过头，两人的视线对在了一起，法拉被不苟言笑的莫伊拉吓得一哆嗦一下就摔进了门里。  
“安娜的女儿？”莫伊拉的声音很中性，不似安吉拉的温柔。  
“你这么晚了在这干什么”  
“呃……我就是路过”法拉心中慌乱，找着理由。  
“那个......已经不早了，很高兴见到你.....”说着法拉朝门口退去，莫伊拉正好向前一步，慌乱的法拉在莫伊拉吃惊的表情中打翻了门口的架子，黄色的液体洒了一身。  
“啊！对不起！话说这是什么”法拉看到自己的皮肤开始冒烟，而莫伊拉则露出了科学怪人般的表情。  
一阵白烟散去，法拉所在的地方剩下一只黑色埃及胡狼一般的小狗，莫伊拉露出奇怪的微笑。  
“嘤嘤嘤！”刚想开口说话，法拉却只发出了意味不明的叫声。  
“竟然成功了”莫伊拉蹲下抚摸法拉柔软的黑色毛发，长指甲让法拉不寒而栗。  
“嘤嘤嘤！”  
“你想变回去？”  
“嘤嘤”  
“这个药效没意外的话应该是一星期，这样吧，这一星期我帮你掩饰行踪，但你每天都要让我记录数据。”  
“嘤！”  
“实验室不能养动物，除非你想被解剖”  
“嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤！”  
“衣食住行自己解决，反正基地里喜欢小动物的人多的是”莫伊拉摸了摸法拉的头。  
“时间不早了快去睡觉吧”温柔的笑容让人不寒而栗，法拉发誓她看到莫伊拉的异色瞳闪着精光。

阿努比斯之神说的对，淘气的孩子要付出代价，这可不是个玩笑。

在房间里凑活了一晚上，第二天天还没亮法拉就来到了莫伊拉实验室门口，因为这副身体的缘故她睡觉都不敢关门生怕打不开。  
“嘤嘤嘤”  
“嘤嘤嘤嘤”  
“嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤”  
叫声并没有引来莫伊拉，反倒是引来了安吉拉。  
“诶，哪来的小狗？”  
安吉拉蹲在了法拉面前。  
“嘤嘤嘤”法拉哭诉，可安吉拉并听不懂。  
“你是饿了吗？我给你找点吃的吧”说着她轻轻把法拉抱在了怀里。闻着安吉拉身上橘子洗发水的味道法拉忽然觉得变成狗也许还不错。  
“嘤嘤”法拉发出了高兴的声音。

后来安吉拉把法拉带回去养着了，至于法拉的行踪莫伊拉似乎真的处理妥当，没有人问起法拉究竟去了哪里。  
“你有名字吗？”安吉拉坐在床上，她刚洗完澡金色的秀发贴在肩头，身上散发着护体乳的香味。  
“嘤嘤”  
“嗯……你天天嘤嘤嘤的不如我叫你嘤嘤怪好了”  
“嘤！！！！！！！”  
“哈哈哈开玩笑的，不过你真神奇，好像能听懂人话的样子”  
“嘤”  
“我叫安吉拉，嘤嘤以后多指教啦”  
“嘤”法拉无法拒绝，只能变成了安吉拉的嘤嘤。

”你们有谁丢了一只狗吗，黑色的”第二天安吉拉和莉娜一起喝茶问道。  
“什么样的黑狗？”  
“有点像埃及壁画里的胡狼那样的黑色小狗”  
“壁画？那条狗只有侧面？”  
安吉拉彻底无语。  
“哈哈哈开玩笑的，我没听说基地里有谁丢了狗，说不定是跟着谁跑进基地里的，安吉拉你要是找到的话就养几天，等不忙了再给它找主人吧”  
安吉拉叹气“我这里是医疗组，有只狗毕竟是不方便的”  
“但也不能放着不管，也只能这样了”

这时的法拉在安吉拉的房间中回味着安吉拉柔软的身体，变成狗还有这种待遇她头一次有了不变回去的冲动，虽然狗粮很难下咽，但为了呆在安吉拉身边她都忍了，不过用马桶上厕所是法拉作为人最后的执着，虽然上次她直接掉进了马桶里被安吉拉按进浴缸洗了个透。  
“嘤嘤”今天天气真好，法拉趴在床上想。

一星期很快过去，安娜如约回来，法拉也如莫伊拉说的变了回来，基地里的人根本没意识到法拉失踪了一星期也不知道莫伊拉用了什么办法。自从拿到数据之后莫伊拉就一头扎进了实验室再也没出来过。  
一切都回到正轨，除了安吉拉找不到自己的狗。  
“你说她会去哪呢？”安吉拉担心的问法拉。  
“也许是出了基地回家了吧”法拉只好打马虎眼，她要把这神奇且甜蜜的经历烂死在内心深处。

后来时光如梭，当年的小姑娘已经长成了出色的大人，守望先锋解散再重聚，大家清理物品的时候不知怎么找到了莫伊拉被开除时留下的药剂。  
“这些都得处理掉吧”法拉对安吉拉说，这时她们已经是一对情侣。  
“她的药剂都是些古怪的东西，你小心些”  
“没事的，放心吧”法拉抱着药剂挥挥手走出了实验室准备销毁这些不祥的东西，在销毁的时候因为有些心不在焉一个不察，一些黄色药剂泼溅在了法拉的皮肤上，熟悉的白烟在法拉的皮肤上冒起。

阿努比斯之神说过，不听话的孩子是要付出代价的。

安吉拉怎么都没能等到法拉，打电话也没人接，她只好带着担心和疑惑回到了家中，只见一只英俊的黑色胡狼乖巧地坐在家门口。  
“嘤嘤”  
胡狼发出了威风的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是送给阿睿的文，虽然和想象的不太一样。


End file.
